The Lost Godlings
by suprNEONligt
Summary: Dumbledore wants power, so he to get it, he kidnaps four Godlings from Olympus so he could slowly suck out their power making him unstoppable. When the Gods find their missing children, what will they do when they find them cornered between a rock and a hard place?
1. Prologue

Prologue

In four Golden cribs lay four children, three fair and one lightly tanned. One blonde, another brunette and the last two have messy black curly hair. The blonde and the black haired children slept peacefully as an old man with purple robes appeared in the marble room, wand raised. He walked over to the blonde child; he pulled out a brown potion with flecks of lime green and toxic yellow and spelling it into the child's stomach. Then attached a note to the babe and the child disappeared with a flick of his wand.

He repeated the process twice more; as he reached the brunette child, she started to scream at the top of her lungs. He spelled the Potion into her stomach and attached a letter to her and she disappeared.

The old man barely managed to escape as a curly brunette woman raced into the room only to see the old man disappear./p

She rushed to check the cribs to find them empty; she let out a scream of agony and took off to the council room. "FATHER! CALL AN EMERGENCY MEETING!" she yells with tears streaming down her face. She gushed into the council room to find them all there, even Hades; "Why have you called an emergency meeting daughter?" came the deep rumbling voice of the King of the Gods.

"They're gone! The children were taken!" She exclaims, the room darkened and the temperature dropped as everyone stood and started to shout and yell, with the exception of Hestia, Persephone, Aphrodite and Hera, all of whom were sobbing at the loss of the four Godlings. "SILENCE!" roared Lord Zeus.

"Explain" He demands with pure rage written all over his face. "I had heard Agalia screaming so I went over, but half way there her screams were cut off. So I bolted into the room only to see an old man in purple robes disappear. I checked all the cots to find them empty" she says recounting the event in her mind. Aphrodite, Persephone and Hera were beside themselves with worry and sadness over the Godlings while Zeus, Apollo, Hades, Artemis, Demeter and Poseidon looked ready to destroy something or someone.

"Zeus got to his feel and yells "FIND THEM!" as lightning flashed dangerously in the mortal world.

~ Hogwarts ~

An old man in purple robes sat on a throne like chair sucking on a sherbet lemon with twinkling blue eyes. A dangerous storm had started outside, one of the worst and most dangerous the world has ever faced since ancient times.

Lightning was everywhere, the seas roared with anger and ferocity, the earth shook violently and even nature was destroying. The tree's roots pulling this down, landing themselves on cars and destroying roads by plunging their roots under the tar roads and bringing them up cracking and destroying the road. If any clear sighted human or demi-god looked close enough they would see skeletons walking around and moving things; like they were searching for something.

"A job well done I believe. Their children will die never knowing their true family and potential, as soon as Tom is gone, I will kill them saying that they were going 'dark'. Then once again I will be hailed a hero, now everything is in place and everything should be going according to plan." The old man's voice was happy and satisfied.

A phoenix sat on its golden perch shaking its head at the twisted old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone! A new story, one that is long over due since I promised my friend a LONG time ago! Don't worry Princes of Darkness will be continued but it is on hold for now and being re-written. Thank you for you're patients 3<strong>

**Review on what you think ;P**


	2. The Discovery

~June 16th, 4 Private Drive~

Harry was cleaning his tiny room of all the junk Dudley chucked in there the other day, when a bony blonde woman that strongly resembled a horse walked in with her nose scrunched up as if she smelled something foul.

"Boy, before dinner I expect you to clean out the attic." Her shrill voice filled the small damaged room. "Yes aunt Petunia" came the cracking voice of the teenage boy. The horse like woman left rather fast just to get away from Harry, as if he had a disease. Harry let out a resigned sigh and dropped the broken portable television at the foot of the bed and walked to the beaded string of the attic and pulled down the stairs.

Once inside Harry was surrounded by dust and let out a stream of horsey coughs and his eye's began to water, after Harry calmed down he began to work.

At 3pm Harry had organised and cleaned out a lot of junk, when all of a sudden he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. He felt the air shift and become cold, he then spotted an old trunk with the gold inscription 'L.R.E'.

Harry opened the trunk to find it filled with witch robes and old school books, 'Mum's old school stuff' Harry thought excitedly, going through the trunk. 'To think Petunia kept all of this! Maybe she forgot it was here!'

Harry came a across an old book with a faded black engraving of Lily's initials. It was a Diary, his mothers Diary.

Harry quickly put everything away as the stomping of heavy feet came to the foot of the attic stairway. "BOY! DINNER BETTER BE READY IN AN HOUR OR ELSE!" came the roaring voice of a fat tub of lard called Vernon Dursley. "Yes uncle Vernon" Harry called back getting to his feet. He closed the trunk and came down, he quickly closed the attic door and his mother's diary in his poor excuse of a room.

He grabbed store bought spinach and ricotta casserole and chucked it into the oven and quickly started a salad. He set the table and ate as much as his 'loving' relatives let him; which isn't much really. He cleaned up and went to his room without a word. He grabbed his mother's Diary and started to read.

Harry had read through half of the Diary and learned that his mother absolutely loathed Dumbledore. She even listed reasons and Harry could see all the damage Dumbledore has done and will do in the future. He started to feel rage and anger towards the Headmaster. He also learned her dislike of her own house and wished she was in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Harry could agree, as much as he loved hi house, he felt hatred and anger for they have the habit of turning their backs on him whenever something went wrong, even if he couldn't help it. She also called her Diary 'Marie'.

He turned to look at his clock to read 11:29pm. He sighed, "One more entry" He promised himself, but what he had read made him become a marble statue.

_'Marie,_

_You will never believe what that long bearded idiot has done!_

_I've told you about my inability of baring children, so the jackass gave a child, saying he was a magical child whom had lost his family. James drank it up like an alcoholic with wine. As you know, I don't trust him so I decided to see his parentage so I made a Heritage potion./em/p_

_You will never believe what I found._

_I found out that he is the son of a God and Goddess. Not just any God and Goddess, but Lord Zeus and Lady Hera! King of the Gods and Queen of the Goddess's! He had taken a child of theirs, whom would be powerful, just look at Ares._

_I went to confront the bastard about it but he had to go to the ministry but said I could wait for a little while, while he was with the minister. The trusting idiotic bastard; I happened to come across a pensieve, so I decided to take peak through his memories. I was shocked at what I found. Not only had found out he had taken one Godling but FOUR Godlings! One Tayla Susan Martin, Child of Calypso and Apollo; another by the name of Kiara Marie Diggory, child of Athena and Apollo; and lastly Francesca Alexandra LeStrange, Child of Hades and Persephone!/_

_These aren't their real names but I haven't found what they are as of yet. Severus tried to save them but Dumbles erased his memory and modified it to make him more complying. He even used the imperious curse of Sev! THE NERVE!_

_I must go but I'll be back soon though._

_With Love,_

_Lillian Rosalie Potter._

Shock coursed through his body, he just closed the diary and lay down unable to continue to read it for the time being. Harry fell into a restless seep of lightning, howling winds, roaring seas and earthquakes.

* * *

><p><strong>How about that?! Two chapters in one night, well morning, its like 2 am but hope you like it!<strong>  
><strong>Sending love! 3<strong>


	3. Writing a Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON... sadly.**

**Sorry it's late! I've been computerless! No sims for me :*(, yes I am a sims addict. It's a problem I know.**

**so please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It has been four long days since Harry opened the diary. Four long quiet days, Harry had been in shock and it had finally worn off. Harry knew of all three girls, One of them, 'Kiara, I think is in Griffindor and Tayla and Francesca are in Slytherin' Harry thought as his mind went to previous years at Hogwarts.<p>

Harry has seen them together at Hogwarts, they were obviously close. Harry couldn't believe that the Gods and Goddesses actually exist. They were supposed to be myths but the more he thought about it the more it made sense, in a way.

You have gifted people who are just naturals, like being in their element. You have these doctors and lawyers who have an extraordinary gift of healing beyond expectations and always winning court cases despite the case. His father is the Lord of the Sky, so being a natural in the sky is a perk and a big arrow pointing at who obviously sired him.

Harry would think all day while doing his chores, then disappeared to the library in town whenever he could to look up Greek 'Myths'.

One day at the library, /harry found an ancient tome he had never seen before. As Harry was reading he found spells and potions that seemed to date back all the way tom the founder's times, some even before their time.

A few spells and potions seemed to pop out at him, 'Katastolí̱ ef̱seví̱ dýnami̱ ', 'Suppress Godly Powers? Well it's not permanent, that's good. Small doses throughout the year will suppress the powers' Harry summarised after reading through the passage. 'Is there a way to get it out of the system?'

He hid the book in his old warn bag and as he was leaving the librarian at the front deak just stared at him. She had stringy greying light orange hair, brown eye's with a leather jacket. She looked at him in disgust and as if she wanted to kill him, so he sped up and his feet took him to a broken down park.

Dudley and his mates had destroyed the park so practically no one went there. Harry pulled out his 'mothers' diary and began to read. Harry would always call Lily his mother, she had died trying to protect him, knowing who he was and still loved him like he was her own child. James did the same, he was a great man 'But I wonder if he knew who I was' curiosity nipping at his mind.

Harry sighs preparing for the oncoming headache that would surely come in the following entry.

_'Marie,_

_These last few months have been hectic! I told James about Harry, at first he didn't believe me but I showed him all the evidence I could find, and repeated the Heritage potion, to show him that Harry was the son of the Lord of the Sky. James was furious about Dumbledore and has begun to see him as the monster he truly is._

_Dumbles believes that there is a 'prophecy' about either Harry or Neville, Frank and Alice's little one. Supposedly the woman who had said the prophecy is related to Cassandra Trelawny.I believe her name is Sybil or something rather._

_I think Cassandra might've been a child or oracle of Lord Apollo. James and I have been studying Greek 'Mythology' and how to get in contact with the Gods. We have prayed, sacrificed food, rituals and summoning! We have figured the old bastard had cast a spell of great magnitude to stop us and them from finding/contacting each other._

_As I was saying about Cassandra being the Daughter of Lord Apollo, God of the Sun, Healing, Truth, Music, Prophecy, Dance, Art, Plague, Archery, Light, Knowledge, Oracles, Prophecy's and many more. Te man has many titles and A LOT of responsibilities._

_Not saying Lord Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead and riches, doesn't have a lot to do. I feel so sorry for the man, he has THE hardest job in the universe! Do not anger or upset that man Harry, he deserves the utmost respect and I don't find it wise to anger the God of the Dead, I mean we all die so we eventually meet him. While we are on the subject of Respect, respect everyone else as well dear._

_The blood of Apollo is too faint to carry into Sybil as she is Cassandra's great-great-great granddaughter, as it is rare enough that their children will ever get the gift of prophecy._

_The Prophecy says;_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord ( Lord Voldemort) approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him ( that's Harry Potter), born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

_I know that Harry isn't the prophecy child since he isn't ours by blood and I doubt Lord Zeus and Lady Hera would even be approached by the Dark Lord. I just wonder what Dumbledick is playing at…. And about the other children, I hope they are well._

_Until I write again,_

_Lillian Rosalie Potter_

Harry growled curses at Dumbledore for ruining his life and robbing him of a happy childhood. The girl came to his mind, maybe he should write them a letter or just Kiara since the Slytherins might be harder to talk to and she is friends with them so she could possibly explain it to them better than he could.

Sighing Harry went, made dinner for the Dursleys, then went to his room and started to write Kiara's letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write one more chapter for you guys? Let me know in the reviews~<strong>

**Ta-Ta my Darlings~**


	4. AN! SORRY!

***continuously bowing***

**I am so so so so Sorry guys, I hate these as much as the nest person, trust me... I really ****_really _****do.**

**However I have to put this story on hold for a little bit, family problems and etc etc etc keep getting in the way.**

**Soon I hope to have at least three chapters up for you guys as an apology!**

***Bows deeply***

**Forgive me!**


End file.
